Regina and The Diamonds / Episode Three / Dangandemon
'Regina and The Diamonds / Dangandemon '''is the third episode of the series Regina and The Diamonds. Episode Three / Dangandemon ''This episode follows the events of the last episode In the lounge, Regina is explaining the death of Jane Regina: And that's how the bitch died Karen: That was... amazing Gretchen: No sweetie... Katherine: Are you not going to anything about the murders? Two pledges have died, our safety is at risk Regina: Do you think I care about your safety Cassandra: What Regina is really saying is you are all safe and no-one else will die Karen: Omg Regina do you wanna do something fun? Do you wanna go to Despair Island Regina: God Karen you're so stupid, people die there Geneva: I would know, I survived Helen: Oh my god tell us all about it Regina: No bitch we don't wanna know Heather: No this will be a fun storytime Regina looks at the dumb pledges Regina: Whatever All the girls sit in a circle while Geneva tells the story Geneva: I arrived there... I had no idea what was going on It flashbacks to despair island and everyone is at a dinner table Geneva: So everybody... is anyone actually going to succumb to this, you know, murdering thing Takako: Well it's the only way to escape Ryota: She's right we can't live here forever All of a sudden Shinobu screams '' Rei: What was that Kazuki: Let's go look ''Everyone walks over to the source of the screaming to find Yuuadi Takumi dead Isamu: I just found him here lying on the floor dead It then flashes back to Geneva Gretchen: Omg then who did it Karen: Did you guys accuse wrongly Regina: No you dumb whore if they accused the wrong person Geneva would've died Geneva: In the end Moriko did it and was executed by being pricked to death with roses Karen: Omg that seems like so much fun, we should do that to our pledges Regina: Omg Karen came up with a good idea The pledges look around worried Katherine: So what happened next Geneva: Takako killed her boyfriend Ryota, and was executed by being crushed to death on a runway Gretchen: That is so fetch Karen: Righttttttttt Sarah: So did you find the mastermind Geneva: Yes... Isamu was later found dead killed by the mum Rei, however, it was revealed that Rei was the mastermind and we all managed to escape since we caught her Nicole: So is like everyone still alive? Geneva: Yes they all went back to living a normal life Somewhere in Japan City 23 miles away from campus Rei is with the other Despair Island survivors Rei: Has anyone located that bitch Geneva Mitsuko: My witch powers couldn't find her at all Katsurou: Well... All of a sudden an arrow flies out of nowhere and hits Katsurou in the eye Shinobu: ABORT ABORT The survivors run out and hide in the alley way Rei: Who the fuck was that Kazuki: I heard someone was killing all the Despair Island survivors Rei: Geneva Shinobu: Why would Geneva kill us Rei: Well aren't we trying to kill Geneva? Mitsuko: She betrayed us All of a sudden Monokuma jumps out of a trash bag Rei: SOMEONE KILL IT Kazuki run ways in fear with Shinobu Mitsuko: I'll get it Mitsuko conjures up a fireball and throws it at Monokuma killing him instantly Mitsuko: Now let's go Rei and Mitsuko run out into the city Back in The Diamonds residence Sarah: Gosh Geneva you're so brave Cassandra: Yeah well done on surviving Regina: Oh shut up Cassandra and get us some drinks Cassandra: K bitch Sarah: Let me help you Sarah and Cassandra get up to go get some drinks In the kitchen, Sarah is opening the windows Sarah: Gosh it's hot in here Cassandra: I know right Katherine then shows up Cassandra: Um... why are you here? Katherine: Regina was talking about some dumb shit Cassandra: Oh All of a sudden Sarah screams and is pulled out the window by the Black Demon Cassandra: Really... I look back one second and the bitch has already died Cassandra and Katherine run to the window to find Sarah crawling on the pavement Katherine: Are you ok Sarah: Ye Cassandra then notices a tall shadow behind her Sarah: God I can't stand up get some help Cassandra: LOOK BEHIND YOU Sarah looks behind her to see the Black Demon holding a knife Sarah: Ugh Sarah kicks the Black Demon into a bush and tries and escapes Cassandra: GO BITCH GO Sarah begins to crawl away only to find the Black Demon in front of her again Sarah: Leave us alone! All of a sudden Mitsuko comes running down the pavement and uses a spell to make the Black Demon vanish Mitsuko: Are you ok! Sarah: I need to go to the hospital Katherine: Thank god shes safe Cassandra and Katherine then go back to the girls to tell them what they saw Mitsuko: Ok I'll ring get an ambulance, rest your legs here Mitsuko grabs out her phone and rings the ambulance Mitsuko: Yes Ambulance, Mitsuko here, please come to The Diamonds residence A while later they hear the knee knaw of the ambulance Sarah: Yesss Sarah puts her two hands in the air forgetting they were keeping her balance and she slips into the road Sarah: HELP Mitsuko runs over and grabs Sarah and pulls her onto the pavement but trips over her own shoes, Sarah's head leans back into the road with a perfect alignment with the tire of a car and is beheaded in seconds and Mitusko screams Regina: Did I just hear that All the girls come running out to find Mitsuko holding Sarah's dead body Karen: Awww how cute Gretchen: No sweetie... The Black Demon then appears above Mitsuko Geneva: MITSUKO DODGE Mitsuko then turns around to see the Black Demon holding an axe, Mitsuko jumps out of the way when the Demon throws the axe into her direction Nicole: What's going on, I can't see, I'm blind! Everyone then jumps out the way leaving a vulnerable Nicole standing right in the way of the Axe Nicole: Oof The axe collides with her face and her head turns into mush, she falls to the ground Nikki then comes running out of an alley way with Maddy and Mitch Nikki: GET IN THE HOUSE NOW Everyone runs inside the house and locks all the doors and windows TO BE CONTINUED Category:Regina and The Diamonds Episodes